The Contract
by moonsdoor
Summary: AU. Takes place during 3x11. Bonnie knows only Klaus' blood can save Caroline from Tyler's bite. And she goes to any lengths to get it. Bonnie/Klaus.
1. Trapped

_A/N: Um, hello. I've been lurking on this site for some time. I decided to join because I really wanted to write. I'm not very talented, but I like to think up stories. I especially love Klaus and Bonnie, so I thought I might share :) I know this has been done so many times, but I wanted to try it out myself. Since this is AU, many events from the episode are changed. I won't be following the canon too closely. Please don't be too hard if you don't like it. Hope you do, though!_

* * *

**The Contract**

**~v~**

Chapter 1: Trapped  


.

Bonnie swept back Caroline's hair and caressed her forehead.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

"No, Bonnie...the bite is fatal."

Bonnie shook her head. "Let me try another spell. Just let me try."

Caroline grimaced. "Please, no. It hurts. You already did all you could. I just – could you please find Tyler and tell him to come to me? I'm not mad anymore."

Bonnie frowned.

"But he bit you."

"At Klaus' orders."

"Still!"

"Bonnie, please."

The witch sighed. Her best friend was more forgiving than her. But unlike Caroline, Bonnie was not about to give up. She wouldn't just get Tyler. She'd talk to Klaus.

* * *

His house was more guarded than a prison. Hybrids patrolled up and down, in the courtyard, out on the street. It would have been intimidating, but Bonnie braced herself and walked up the alley path leading to the front door. The men and women shot her suspicious looks, but did nothing. Klaus was their master and he was the one who gave the orders. Bonnie pitied them. Tyler was one of them; brainwashed and helpless. Still, she had expected more from him. She had expected him to fight back when it came to Caroline.

Bonnie was about to knock when the door opened wide and a hybrid pushed past her.

A young woman appeared in the hallway.

"And you are?"

"Bonnie Bennett. Tell Klaus I want to talk to him."

"Our sire doesn't just talk to _anyone_."

"Look, he'll know who I am."

"I don't know who you are, so why should he?"

"My friend is dying as we speak. I _need_ to talk to him."

"No, what you need is to get out," the hybrid spat carelessly.

Bonnie was getting tired of this pointless conversation. She didn't want to hurt her, so instead she lifted up the flower vase behind her and crashed it into one of the walls.

The woman's eyes turned yellow. She bared her teeth.

"Next time, it'll be you," Bonnie warned.

"Now, Tanya, is this any way to treat a guest?"

Bonnie whirled around. There he was, the insufferable bastard. Klaus was leaning against the door frame, watching them amused.

"She was the one who started it," Tanya argued.

"No matter. _I_ am ending it. Miss Bennett, care to join me in my study?"

_Miss Bennett? Study? What a pompous ass_. But Bonnie followed him, knowing full well that Tanya was glaring daggers behind her back.

"I know why you are here and the answer is no," Klaus said as he sat down behind his desk.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"So, you invited me into your...office and you won't even hear me out?"

Klaus smirked. "That's right. Nothing personal. It's just that Tyler needs to be punished."

"By having his girlfriend killed?"

"No. By facing the consequences of his actions."

Bonnie huffed. "They weren't _his_ actions. You made him do it."

"No, I only wanted him to obey me. He showed willfulness, so I made sure he wouldn't do it again."

Bonnie felt herself growing angrier by the minute. At this rate, she'd explode and attack him, which was probably a bad idea seeing as she needed him to give Caroline his blood.

"So, you want your hybrids to be braindead peons? Is that it? Because that's not power, that's just cruelty."

Klaus smiled. "I believe we have a different definition of power. Cruelty is sometimes necessary to ensure success."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I don't know how you can sleep at night," Bonnie retorted. She was trying to appeal to his sense of shame, but she suspected he didn't have one.

His eyes flashed momentarily. He surveyed her critically, as if she were another piece of furniture in his study. She could see he found her lacking.

"As fascinating as this moral lesson might be, I will need to cut our meeting short. I have business to attend to."

"Bending more innocents to your submission?"

Klaus chuckled. "Is this your way of asking for my help?"

Bonnie was caught off-guard. She stammered a little.

"I-I thought even _you_ would have a conscience."

"You thought wrong."

Bonnie sighed. So, plan B then.

"Okay. Look, Caroline is _dying_. I love her, I'd do just about anything for her. What will it take for you to give her your blood?"

Klaus got up from his chair and walked up to her. He shook his finger at the witch.

"You know, Bonnie, in the art of war, one must never give away one's weakness. You just did."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm a human being. I'm not a monster like _you_. If that makes me weak in your eyes, I don't care. What do you want in exchange for your blood?"

Klaus put one finger to his chin pensively.

"Well, a bargain is far more enticing than a scolding."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"You get one favor. Only one."

"You're the one who needs me, not the other way around," Klaus pointed out.

Bonnie folded her arms.

"One favor."

The hybrid appraised her with something akin to curiosity.

"What makes you think I'll comply?"

Bonnie kept a straight face. She knew that if she showed any sign of hesitation, he'd pounce on it.

"After all, you tried to kill me. Repeatedly. You and your merry band turned my own brother against me. Wasn't that _cruel_?" he mocked.

"You know you deserved that."

"Did I?"

Bonnie knew he was just wasting time. Caroline might be taking her last breath.

"Are you going to take the deal or not?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm...considering it. But I would require a very _big_ favor indeed."

"I can't help you get back the coffins. Even if I wanted to, the witches' spirits guarding them would simply render me powerless."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about coffins?"

Bonnie tensed. If he didn't want his family, then...what?

"Okay, then what do you want?"

Klaus circled her like a lion stalking its prey.

"Stefan thinks he is going to win this little battle of wits, doesn't he? Sometimes, I admit I feel outnumbered. But not if I snatch one of his ..._peons_."

Bonnie didn't miss the malice in his voice. Or the irony.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, _Miss Bennett_. If I am to let Caroline live, I must take something away."

Bonnie bristled, as Klaus drew closer. He smirked. "I think you realize by now what I mean."

The witch felt sick to her stomach. She avoided his predatory gaze. He must be out of his mind.

"No, I don't," she lied. "And I don't want to find out."

Klaus took one step back.

"Very well. You have a choice to make. Either you agree to serve as my witch, or you let your dear friend perish. Either way, you have ten minutes to decide. After that, the offer expires, and the lovely Caroline dies anyway."

With that, he stormed out of his study, leaving her in complete shock and dismay.

* * *

Bonnie looked at her phone screen, counting down the minutes. She was tempted to call Elena, or Matt. Not that they'd know what to do, but she needed to hear a friendly voice. And she needed someone to tell her not to take this insane deal. Because she was tempted to.

What choice did she have?

Maybe she could fight Klaus and take the blood from him by force, but she was currently in his house which was filled with strong and impulsive hybrids. She no longer had the power of one hundred witches. She couldn't think of a way to trick him out of his blood. And she couldn't risk Caroline's life on tricks.

What if she called Stefan and Damon? A witch and two vampires might be able to take down more hybrids.

She rang Stefan. He was not answering. She tried Damon next. It went straight to voicemail.

_Where the hell are they?_

"Damon, when you get this, find Stefan and come get me at Klaus' house. I need backup."

"Asking the Salvatores for help right now would be pointless."

Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on me."

Klaus stepped into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"I came to tell you your time is almost up."

"I know that. Wait, why would calling the Salvatores be pointless?"

Klaus smirked. "Well, I'd imagine that after what poor Elena's been through tonight, Stefan is off somewhere trying to drown his guilt. And Damon is most likely playing the white knight to the battered doppelganger."

Bonnie's mind was reeling.

"Elena? What happened to her?"

"Oh, you don't know? While you were busy with your friend, Caroline, your other friend was at Stefan's behest. He threatened to kill her and turn her. He even fed her his blood. You can imagine my displeasure."

Bonnie shook her head.

"No! Stefan wouldn't do that!"

"Ah, yes, because he will do anything else, but not hurt the girl he _loves. _Revenge, however, is stronger than love."

"Oh God, is she -"

"No. We reached an agreement. But, unlike our present deal, that one went rather sour for me. In order to save your precious Elena, I had to give up something of my own."

"And...what's that?"

Klaus sighed. "What do you think?"

Realization dawned on her. "The hybrids."

"After tonight, they will be gone from Mystic Falls," Klaus announced soberly.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Why...would you give me this information?"

"To show you that I can be honest, Bonnie. And that I _will_ keep my word. I will save Caroline."

"I haven't accepted yet."

"And I have lost too much for one night. I _will_ take something in return; if not you, then your dying friend. You'll agree it's only fair."

Bonnie sat down in one of the armchairs and put her head in her hands. Losing Caroline was not an option. But neither was giving herself away like this. If the hybrids were leaving town, maybe she could take him down, maybe she could find _someone_ to help her...

Klaus looked at his watch. "And your ten minutes are up. My offer expires in ten, nine, eight, seven..."

She had to think of something quick. Bonnie gripped her phone. There was no one. She only had herself. And she was running out of time.

"...six, five, four, three, two -"

"Okay! Okay, I'll do it."

Bonnie quaked at the sound of her own words. She had said it.

Klaus clasped his hands in satisfaction. "Splendid. I knew you'd make the right choice."

_The right choice_, she thought bitterly. _The right choice for who?_

Maybe it wouldn't be final. He couldn't _force_ her to do his bidding. After Caroline was saved, she could go back on her word, she could fight him, if it came to that.

"Now, shall we sign a contract in binding magic?"

Bonnie looked up in surprise.

"I know my ways around witches. I have done business with them for centuries. I'm not counting on your word."

Bonnie gulped. A contract in binding magic could not be broken. Not even by powerful witches. And he knew that. She was doomed. She should have known not to strike a bargain with an Original. Now it was too late.

"I see you are reluctant. I, too, am reluctant to give my blood."

"If I do this, Caroline lives?"

"Well, if you hurry up, she will," he replied with a mocking smile.

Bonnie closed her eyes. There was no way out of this.

"Okay. Do you have a dagger?"

* * *

"Caroline. Caroline, wake up. It's me."

The blond vampire's eyelids fluttered open. Bonnie exhaled in relief. She was still alive.

Caroline rubbed her eyes tiredly and tried to rise from her bed, but she found she was too weak.

"Bonnie...?"

"Lie down, it's gonna be okay. Look, I brought Tyler with me, like you asked. He's in the kitchen, waiting to see you."

"Thanks, Bon. Tell him to come in, I'm not afraid of him."

"There's...someone else who has to see you first. Someone who will help," Bonnie said, caressing her friend's pale face.

Caroline frowned and then her mouth opened in horror.

"W-What is _he_ doing here?"

Like a shadow from another world, the hybrid appeared behind Bonnie.

"He's here to make you better. His blood will save you, Care."

"No, Bonnie, get him away from me! Please!"

"He won't hurt you. I'm here."

"No, he's gotten to you too! Tyler! Tyler, help!"

Bonnie tried to calm her friend, but no coaxing would do. She kept shouting for Tyler.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Is she always so dramatic?"

"She's delirious. Because of the bite," Bonnie replied angrily.

She glared at Klaus. "Well?"

"I will need to pin her down."

Caroline became hysterical. Both Bonnie and Klaus had to restrain her to the bed. The hybrid bit into his wrist.

"Get away from me!"

"Caroline, you have to drink," Bonnie pleaded. She held her friend's mouth open while Klaus held his wrist to her lips.

Caroline first struggled and gagged, but at length she swallowed the blood with tears in her eyes. After a while, her temper subsided and she fell into a torpor. Bonnie set her down gently on the bed. The bite from her neck was gone. Her beautiful skin was intact once again. Bonnie bent down and kissed her forehead.

When she turned around, Bonnie found Klaus watching her. He was annoyed by the display of affection.

"Are you ready to go?" he called coldly.

"Wait."

Bonnie disappeared into the house and came back with Tyler at her side. Although every inch of him craved to attack Klaus and tear him to pieces, his hybrid instincts forbid him to do so. He could not help it. He only gave Klaus a withering glare. Then he bent down and, squeezing Caroline's hand, he waited for her to open her eyes again.

"Thank you, Bonnie," he said, giving her a smile. He would be damned if he thanked Klaus.

Bonnie smiled back, although there was apprehension in her eyes. It was done. They had saved Caroline. But only she knew what awaited her.

She did not want Klaus to beckon her again. She walked out of the room in silence. She knew the hybrid was on her footsteps.

* * *

Back at his manor, Klaus was sending off his hybrids.

"I will require you to move into this house, of course."

Bonnie had had the worst night of her life, and now all she wanted was to go home, sleep and forget everything. But no, she had signed a binding contract. And that meant she had to actually pay heed to his words.

"Is that necessary? I can do my job from my own home, thank you very much."

"All the same, I'd feel better knowing you are around," he mocked, smiling a sweet smile.

They were standing in the manor's large hallway, watching the hybrids go one by one.

"I won't betray you...if that's what you're concerned about. The contract prevents that."

"Yes, I know. But others will betray _you_. When they find out - because they will - that you are under my command, they will try to harm you."

Bonnie grimaced.

"I'm _not_ under your command. I still have my own will. I can protect myself. And not everyone is like you, Klaus."

"Oh. You think your loyal friends will spare you just like you spared Caroline?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm only saying...if you become a threat to them, they will take you out. The Salvatores in particular."

"Just because they're vampires doesn't mean -"

"No, of course not, but they both love the same doppelganger and _that_ leads them to make questionable choices."

Bonnie huffed.

"I'm not moving into this place. I'm not going to follow you around just because we're..." she winced, "working together. I have my own life. I'm not going to stop everything for you. _That_ is not part of the contract."

"If you are to be my witch -"

"You might think I'm your witch, but that doesn't mean I'm your servant."

"You know very well you must stay by my side," Klaus insisted.

"No."

He shrugged. "Fine. Suit yourself. Go. But you would never get to meet your mother."

Bonnie felt like a dagger had been planted into her heart and then twisted, for good measure.

"What did you say?"

"Your mother. The one who abandoned you when you were a child? I thought you'd like to see her."

Bonnie was crestfallen.

"How...?"

Klaus chuckled. He placed one arm on her shoulder.

"You should know by now, I know everything."

Bonnie yanked her arm away.

"That's not possible."

"Oh, it very much is. I tracked her down weeks ago."

Bonnie stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why...?"

"Think, Bonnie."

And she did. It didn't take her long to figure it out.

"You...this was your plan? This was your plan all along?"

Klaus' smile widened.

"And what plan is that, Bonnie?"

She scowled. "No! You tricked me!"

Klaus put a hand over his chest.

"My goodness, that is quite slanderous. I did not trick you into anything, Miss Bennett. You agreed to this."

"You looked into my past, found out about my mother, tracked her down...you told Tyler to bite Caroline _knowing_ I would come to you for help."

Suddenly the room was spinning. Bonnie held onto the banister for support.

"One can't help being predictable, Bonnie. And you, out of all your friends, are the most predictable. Did you _really_ think you'd escape my radar?"

Bonnie shot him a look that would have sent him to an early grave.

"You almost killed Caroline just so you could trap me."

"Au contraire, you've trapped yourself."

"Is this a game to you?!"

"Almost everything is."

"You asshole, you evil bastard-"

"_Clever_ evil bastard, though, wouldn't you agree?"

Bonnie was about to raise her hand and send him into the next wall, but her magic was suddenly cut up short.

_The contract. _She couldn't harm him and he couldn't harm her._  
_

Klaus smirked.

"Problem?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Yes. You're my problem."

"One of the servants will show you the way to your room. Do you like pastels?"

"Go to hell," she spat.

"Your belongings will be fetched for you. As for your neglectful father, he will not notice your absence. _I_ will make sure of that."

"If you hurt him -"

"Just a simple compelling charm. That is all. Now, wouldn't you like to see your new bedroom?"

She had told him to go to hell, but Bonnie had the feeling she was the one who had fallen into the depths of the underworld.


	2. Pomegranates

_A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for the overwhelmingly positive responses, they were very encouraging and supportive! I'm really glad you like the story! I can't wait to write more since I have so many ideas. I have some free time for now, so I am taking advantage of that :)_

_ I'm really thankful to the anonymous reviewers too! I don't know how else to reply to your reviews so I'll do it here: **girlygirl12** - thank you! I like feisty Bonnie too, she's my favorite. Oh and she will rebel a whole lot, as you can imagine :), **DoRayMe** - I'm glad you like Klaus! Don't worry, Bonnie is definitely upset and she will show it, **Misty200** - I laughed so hard at the whole glass stuck in his foot thing :D That sounds like something she would do. _

_I hope you like the second chapter. Yes, there's a not-so-subtle mythological reference there, but it has a point, I promise :) Some of the events follow 3x12.  
_

* * *

**The Contract**

**~v~**

Chapter 2: Pomegranates

.

Bonnie didn't like her new bedroom. Safe to say, she didn't like _anything_ in the manor. She could tell Klaus had spent a small fortune returning the house to its old glory, whatever that was. Everything gave off a sense of entitlement and lavishness.

Now that the hybrids were gone, most of the rooms were unoccupied. The corridor was empty.

Bonnie didn't have the heart to search the manor. She wasn't going to sleep in the room Klaus had picked for her either, but exhaustion finally prevailed on her and towards morning, she fell asleep, fully-clothed on the queen-sized bed.

She dreamed she was lying in a coffin and she could not lift the lid. She was losing breath. She started beating at it with her fists, screaming, but to no avail. Then, suddenly, a blinding white light pierced through the darkness and she saw the figure of a woman looking down at her. She couldn't make out who she was, but her touch was soothing.

When she woke up, it was noon.

She felt groggy from so much sleep. When she looked around, she almost gave a start.

_Where am I? What is this place? Oh, right...Klaus. _

The room looked bigger in the daylight. Sunshine was pouring in from the large windows. Klaus hadn't been joking about the pastels. Everything was in creamy colors of white and yellow.

But she didn't care for any of it. Bonnie started pacing up and down the room, wondering if there was any way to break the contract. She would have to research that, but without him knowing.

Not that she'd even consider obeying him.

With that thought in mind, she walked out of the bedroom and into the corridor. The house was in complete silence.

She climbed down the stairs and surveyed the empty dining room and hallway. She was about to dash out the door, when one of the servants stepped out of the shadows and told her she was expected at breakfast.

"It's too late for breakfast."

"Yes, but Mr. Mikaelson has been waiting."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. She doubted that he had been waiting for her.

She followed the servant into a small room that served as parlor.

One of the tables was laden with toast, eggs, bacon, fruit and tea. A chair had been drawn up for her. Klaus sat at an opposite table, reading. He held in his hands an old leather-bound volume that looked familiar to her for some reason.

As she drew closer, she gave a start.

"That's my Grimoire!"

Klaus turned another page.

"Yes, it came with the rest of your belongings." Behind him, Bonnie could see carefully arrayed boxes out of which clothes and books were sticking out.

"Give me that!" she snapped, lunging at him to grab the book.

He held it over his head.

"Ah-ah, patience, love."

Bonnie fumed.

"Why don't you sit down and eat something? I promise I'll put it back," he said, in an attempt to mollify her.

On cue, her stomach started growling.

Bonnie made another attempt to grab the book, but Klaus sped past her to the other end of the room, smiling.

"I will give it back when I'm done. Now, eat before it gets cold."

Bonnie grumbled something under her breath and sat down begrudgingly. She grabbed a bite, and then another. It tasted good, which infuriated her. She was hungry enough not to care that she did not look very ladylike. She ate fast and messy. He didn't deserve any courtesy anyway.

"Is the food to your satisfaction?"

She made a face. "You know it's fine."

"But I like hearing it. I wouldn't want you to think I don't know how to treat witches right. This isn't the first time I've done this."

"Done what? Feed someone or steal their Grimoire?" she said between bites.

Klaus chuckled. "I like your fire, Bonnie, but it's not needed with me."

"You are a threat to me and my friends, so yes, it is."

"I am a threat only when I am threatened."

Bonnie scoffed. "And Mystic Falls hates pageants."

"We shall get along famously, you'll see."

Bonnie cringed. "You manipulated me and now you're blackmailing me with knowledge on my mother. I don't see how we're getting along _famously_."

"Give it time, love."

Bonnie wanted to snap at him not to call her that word again, but she knew he'd probably ignore her. He was all politeness and charm to everyone, until he _wasn't._

She stuck the knife into one of the pomegranates on the plate in front of her. Odd choice of fruit. Then again, he was the pretentious type. Red juice trickled down her chin. She wiped it off quickly.

"What did you take from my house?"

"My servants stripped your room bare. Should you need anything else, say the word."

"Are these servants people you compelled?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Then, no."

Bonnie sighed. He was the worst kind of bastard; a witty one.

"What about my dad? Did you...did you compel him?"

Klaus paused. He tilted his head to the side in contemplation.

"I didn't have to. He is not in Mystic Falls. My sources tell me he's gone on a business trip to Nevada. When he comes back, I'll take care of it."

Bonnie lowered her eyes to the floor. She had suspected her dad's prolonged absence meant he was out of town, but he had omitted to tell her where he was. He hadn't phoned, hadn't left a message. Nothing.

She remembered Klaus calling him neglectful the other night and she hated that he was right.

"I need to go out. I need to check my house. I need to see Caroline and Elena and Matt, too. I can't stay here all day."

Klaus nodded his head.

"Yes, of course. Be back by sundown."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. "I have a curfew now?"

"Call it what you will. Oh, and make sure your friends know of our...arrangement. I'm sure it will prove quite interesting."

Bonnie felt her insides churn. She couldn't imagine telling Caroline what she had done for her sake. She couldn't picture Elena's outraged face, Matt's pained expression. At least Jeremy was gone from Mystic Falls and she wouldn't have to bear his reaction too.

Before she could leave the room, a hand shot up and caught her elbow.

She was alarmed to find Klaus so close to her.

"I thought you wanted this back," he said, handing her the Grimoire.

"I...did, yes. Don't take it again," she huffed, grabbing the book on her way out. She went up to the room she'd slept in and hid the Grimoire under the mattress. Then she placed a protection charm over it. It felt eerie, leaving her most valuable possession in this bedroom. It seemed wrong, but at the same time, she wouldn't have hid it anywhere else in that godforsaken place. Somehow, this room was already hers.

* * *

Her first stop was at her house. Nothing inside looked out of the ordinary, until she reached her room. It looked so cold and empty now that all she owned was at Klaus'. She sighed as she surveyed the bare walls. This was not final, of course. She'd find a way out of this. She always did. She had survived so many things.

She took out her phone and looked at the missed calls and messages. Caroline and Elena had called her repeatedly and Matt had left three messages._They're wondering where I disappeared after last night._

"Okay, I have to face them."

But could she tell them?

_First thing's first. I need a shower._

With that in mind, she headed for the bathroom upstairs and did a double take.

Klaus' minions had taken her towels, her shampoo, her shower gel... her toiletries were gone. All she was left with was a bar of soap.

"Son of a..."

* * *

Her second stop was at Elena's house. The doppelganger pulled her into a bear hug.

"Bonnie, Tyler told me how you went to Klaus last night...I know you convinced him to save Caroline. It must have been awful. Thank you."

Bonnie hugged her back and let her head rest on her friend's shoulder. She would need all the comfort she could get.

"Don't thank me, you would've done the same thing. But are _you_ okay? I heard Stefan acted out -"

Elena shook her head.

"I'm fine. Let's not talk about that right now. I don't want to mention him. I'm calling Care and Matt to come over. We need to have a post-crisis meeting."

"And Tyler...?"

"He's – well, he feels pretty bad about what happened, understandably. He wants to be alone right now. I think he wants to figure out a way to oppose Klaus' sire bond."

_Don't we all? _Bonnie thought humorlessly.

When the gang, minus Tyler, was gathered in the Gilbert living room, they all pounced on Bonnie with questions.

Caroline, out of everyone, was the most curious. She looked her usual bubbly self, as if she had never even been bitten. She almost suffocated Bonnie with kisses and hugs.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would've been vampire stew. I know Klaus would've never agreed to it without you. What did you say to convince him?"

So here was the big moment. Elena and Matt were looking at her expectantly. All she had to do was tell the truth.

"Oh, um, I..."

How could she break it to them? They had enough problems already. If she threw this on the table, they'd start worrying about her or _worse_, go after Klaus. The last thing she wanted was for more people to be harmed by that bastard. She knew he wouldn't harm _her_, thanks to the contract, and she felt she could handle him. Although...her hands shook when she thought of going back there that night.

"He asked for a few pages from my Grimoire. Spells for his family," she said, after a pause.

"Huh. That seems like a small price for someone like Klaus," Matt commented.

"I don't know about that...I'm just glad he agreed," Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Elena threw her an odd look, but remained quiet.

"But did you really walk up to his manor? And told him to heal me?" Caroline asked, clearly impressed.

Bonnie smiled. "All in a day's work."

The conversation soon drifted to Tyler and Caroline was less talkative. There was no indication of a reconciliation there, but Bonnie remembered how even in her worst moments, Caroline had called for him. She had to admit, she had been touched. She couldn't say she'd ever felt such a great need for Jeremy. But that...was another story and she didn't have time to think about past loves.

They didn't talk about Stefan, but Damon came up. Elena shifted awkwardly.

"He drove me back home after...after what happened on the bridge. He's been supportive. But he won't do anything to stop Stef – well, he should stop taking care of me and take care of someone _else_ for a change."

Bonnie shook her head. How could one reckless brother help another reckless brother?

"Oh yeah, he said he wants to talk to you, Bonnie."

"Huh?"

"Damon. He said to meet him at the Grill. What's that about?"

_Uh-oh._

"Probably nothing. He might want to ask about Klaus."

* * *

As it turned out, Damon did want to ask about Klaus. Just not what she expected.

He took a seat at her table and took out his phone.

"So, here I was, on the lookout for my brother last night, when I get this strange message from you. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you're in trouble."

He proceeded to play the message for her.

_Damon, when you get this, find Stefan and come get me at Klaus' house. I need backup._

Bonnie pursed her lips.

"I handled it."

"_Clearly_. But what happened? You never ask for help. You're way too proud for that."

Bonnie looked away.

"That's not true. I – I thought I'd need more people to talk Klaus into healing Caroline."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You sounded scared. I'm only asking because if you're lying, and something _did_ happen, I need to know. Klaus might be trying to play us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"He's _always_ trying to play us. Look, we made a deal; he took some pages from my Grimoire and then we went to Care's house. After that, we parted ways."

Damon did not look convinced, but he did not voice his doubts. Instead, he asked:

"Where were you this morning?"

"What?"

"This morning? I came to your house to ask about the message and no one answered. Now, either you're a heavy sleeper or you weren't home."

"What's with all this questioning?" Bonnie asked, irritation seeping into her voice.

"If you haven't noticed, my brother and Klaus are fighting a turf war and everyone could be a casualty. Last night it could've been Elena. I'm not buying that the psychotic Original dick settled for some witch textbook."

Bonnie glared at him. "You don't need to buy anything. I _handled_ it. Elena's safe, Caroline is safe."

_And I might've been safe too if you and Stefan had pulled your act together and come when I asked you to._

But she didn't have the strength to start a fight with an impulsive Salvatore. And she didn't have the strength to contemplate her own situation, either.

"I have to go."

* * *

She wandered around town aimlessly for several hours. Anything but to go back to the manor. What would she do on Monday? She'd have to go to school. And then, what? Back at Klaus'?

_Yeah, he'll help with homework._

The idea was so ludicrous that she burst out into laughter, garnering some strange looks from passers-by. The implications of the contract hadn't fully sunk in. She was still hoping she could break it and soon. The witches' spirits weren't on friendly terms with her but maybe they would step up to help the youngest Bennett witch. In any case, she had to do it before Klaus forced her to use her magic on her loved ones.

_He wouldn't...would he?_

Of course he would. That's why he had done all of this. That's why he did everything.

The contract gave her some freedom. She could oppose a course of action. She could refuse to perform a spell, within limits, but the problem was, she couldn't prevent him from harming anyone.

Bonnie stopped when she reached the familiar woods. She looked at the darkening sky looming over the tall branches. It would be easy to just run away and get lost in the forest, like she used to when she was a child.

But she wasn't a child anymore.

* * *

The first thing she heard when she reached for the door was voices. As in plural, more than one.

Bonnie figured Klaus was giving orders to his servants, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach, like all was not right. Then she heard a loud crash and she realized her qualms were real. Klaus was fighting someone.

She burst through the door, her magic already vibrating all around her.

Bonnie gasped.

_Elijah?!_

He was holding Klaus by the neck while in the other hand he held a dagger, ready to plant it in his chest.

"No!" she yelled and a powerful wave of magic sent Elijah flying into the next room.

She stood in front of Klaus, hands raised up defensively. Her blood was rushing in her ears.

_The contract. It's making you act up._

As Klaus' witch, she was bound to protect him. And she had.

She saw Klaus bend down to pick up the dagger.

"Bonnie Bennett. What a surprise to see you here," Elijah spoke, wiping blood from his mouth.

Bonnie tensed.

"You were supposed to be asleep in a coffin," she said, watching his movements carefully.

"And you were supposed to kill my brother, but neither of us has really achieved what they wanted...Here you are, protecting him. Why?"

Klaus smirked, twirling the dagger between his fingers.

"Say hello to my new witch, Elijah."

That's when Bonnie saw what was behind him. There, in the living room, three more coffins were lying in wait.

_He got them back. He got his family back. But how?_

"Oh, dear," Elijah said with a note of sadness in his voice, "that is quite unfortunate."

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"So, you decided to be the better, more reasonable brother," Klaus spoke gleefully.

Damon stood by his side with his arms folded and nodded towards the candle-lit room. The witches' sanctuary looked deceptively empty. You'd think it was just an abandoned shack, if you weren't paying attention.

"I'm not your problem. The spirits are. I brought you here. But I don't think they'll reveal the coffins easily."

"I have a feeling they will," Klaus said, stepping up into the room and addressing the fleeting shadows on the wall.

"Their youngest heir is under my control now. The last Bennett witch is mine. If they ever want her to be free again, they had better give me what is mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon demanded.

"They _know," _Klaus replied, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Damon thought back to his meeting with Bonnie. She had been suspiciously stand-offish. He had known there had been more to that deal than Grimoires.

There was a stir around the room. And then, the candles were extinguished, one by one. The shadows disappeared. In their stead, three coffins appeared.

Klaus smirked. "I told you they would heed my words."

Damon ran a hand through his hair. A new complication. _Great._

But Klaus stopped short. "Where is the fourth?"

"Is that true, about Bonnie being under your control?"

"_Where_ is the fourth?"

Damon shrugged. "I couldn't let you have everything. I needed some leverage. You'll get it once we talk about a few things, namely your stay in Mystic Falls."

Klaus turned on him, eyes ablaze. "I am going to break every bone in your body and only then rip your heart from your chest."

"You _could_ do that, but I think you need what's in that last coffin more."

Klaus seemed ready to fulfill his threat, but at the last moment, he reined in his anger and smiled a gracious smile.

"Very well, then. We shall come to that."

Damon eyed him warily.

"Is Bonnie really under your control?"

"That is none of your concern. Worry about your brother and your doppelganger. I'll worry about what is mine."


	3. Guess who's coming to dinner

_A/N: So here's another fast update! I don't know if I'll always be able to churn out the chapters this fast, but I'll try! Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement! Thank you to the anonymous reviewer **Alexis**, I'm so glad you're excited! As for triangles, it's too early to say but you'll see how things evolve. _

_I hope you like the chapter and let me know if you do or don't! Some events follow 3x13._

* * *

**The Contract**

**~v~**

Chapter 3: Guess who's coming to dinner

.

"Mikael is dead, Elijah. He's gone forever."

The Original was clearly at a loss for words.

"How...?"

"I killed him with his own weapon. He will never harm us again, I've made sure of that. There are many things you don't know about him..about our family."

Bonnie sat next to the coffins, watching the exchange between the two unfold. She felt uncomfortable, as if she were not meant to be part of this brotherly affair, but she couldn't leave now.

"If you would only listen to me, you would understand why I've done what I've done," Klaus continued in the same beckoning voice. "You would understand that all I've ever tried is to get my family back, as it once was, before death and betrayal made us strangers."

Bonnie rolled her eyes internally. His words sounded sincere, but he was a good actor and you could never be sure if he was just building up a story. Maybe he believed in what he said, but he was still trying to get Elijah to do what he wanted. Klaus was Klaus, after all.

"Then why are our siblings still lying there in those coffins if Mikael is gone?" Elijah asked sternly.

"Stefan Salvatore," Klaus replied readily.

Bonnie's head snapped up.

"What? What's he got to do with this?"

The two Originals turned towards her, as if they had forgotten she was still there.

"I asked you a question," she insisted. "Why Stefan?"

Klaus backtracked. "He holds the one thing keeping me from reuniting us. The fourth coffin. Our mother."

Bonnie reeled. She shook her head.

"That's - that's impossible. Esther is a witch, not a vampire. Only her spirit is still alive. She can't be a physical presence."

Elijah, however, seemed to be mulling it over, as if it could be a real thing.

"You think...you think she has preserved herself?"

Klaus nodded. "She had many powerful friends. She only waits to be awoken...by those powerful friends."

Bonnie put a hand to her forehead. "You realize that's just a whole other level of crazy, right?"

Elijah turned towards her and smiled a bitter smile. "Ah, you are just figuring this out, Miss Bennett?"

"You two were fighting moments ago; now you're talking about your dead mother like she's going to come back to life any day now."

Elijah chuckled, but his eyes remained cold and sad.

"Yes, I admit we are a very contradictory family..."

"Elijah, I ask that you remember the oath you swore me," Klaus spoke solemnly.

His brother bowed his head, his face turning into an unreadable mask.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. _Oath? Why would you swear an oath to your brother? __This family is beyond messed up. What am I doing here?_

"Always and forever," Klaus continued fervently. "I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you, our family will be whole again."

"Wow, wow, wow, you can't do that!" Bonnie interjected, placing herself between the two brothers.

"And what role does she play, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, pointing at the witch with bemusement.

Klaus smirked.

"As it happens, _my witch_ knows those powerful friends who can awaken Mother."

Bonnie turned towards Klaus.

"If you're counting on the spirits helping me, you've got another thing coming."

"We shall see about that. But isn't this fun? We are once again reunited, Elijah. And we have the last Bennett witch as our ally."

Bonnie watched as Elijah's frown turned into a reluctant smile.

"Yes, that we do."

She felt utterly disturbed by their possessive stares, although, if she had to choose, she would much rather be Elijah's witch, than Klaus'. Elijah's eyes were sad pools of lost wisdom and loyalty. Klaus' eyes were filled with lust for power; they had a dark energy that made you want to look away.

"I won't help you harm Stefan," she said, her voice shaking.

"You won't have to, love. Leave that to us."

* * *

Back in her "new" bedroom, Bonnie was sitting on the bed, flipping through her Grimoire, wondering why Klaus felt so confident about Esther's awakening. She didn't know what she was searching for; a spell that would unlock ancient magic? A spell that would revive a witch's spirit? In any case, she felt wary about the whole thing. It did not sit right with her to bring back someone who had been gone for so long.

And what about Stefan?

Should she call him? Should she warn him? But what would she say exactly? It's not like he was unaware of Klaus' destructive streak. He knew the Original was out to get him.

And after what he'd done to Elena, did he deserve a warning?

There was a knock at her door. Apprehension took hold of her. What if it was Klaus? What would he want at this hour? But she got up and, gathering more courage, walked to the door and turned the knob.

"Evening, Miss Bennett. I hope I am not disturbing, I only wanted a word."

Elijah was still wearing his pristine suit and a conciliatory smile on his face.

Bonnie wavered for a moment, but decided to let him in. She had nothing to fear from him...yet.

He took a seat on the armchair by the window, while she sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry if I seemed impolite earlier. Niklaus needs to be...reprimanded from time to time."

_I'd say all the time._

"Did he undagger you?" Bonnie asked tentatively.

"No, Damon Salvatore did. I did not expect that. Nor did I expect to find you, the person who fought so valiantly to kill Niklaus, to be living with him as his witch. I mean no disrespect, but I take it that you did not wish for this in particular? Or has my brother earned your good will somehow?"

Bonnie snorted.

"When hell freezes over... No, I didn't _wish_ for this, as you put it. I had to do it."

"He forced you into it?"

Bonnie winced. "Not exactly. We struck a deal. He saved my friend in exchange for...this."

"Ah," Elijah remarked with a degree of pity in his voice, "I see. He's always had a knack for manipulation."

_Yeah...you'd better watch out too_, she wanted to remark but decided she'd better not. After all, Elijah was not her concern.

"You betrayed us," she said, her voice going up a notch. "Remember that? If it hadn't been for you, I would have killed him. I would have done what I set out to do."

Elijah bowed his head.

"I know. Believe me, Bonnie, I never intended to go back on my word. I never do, as a rule. But Niklaus...he...well, he is my brother, and it seems no matter what he does I can never erase that from my mind or my heart. I don't expect you to understand."

Bonnie sighed. "You're right. I don't understand how anyone can bear, much less love Klaus but I guess that's none of my business."

Elijah tilted his head in thought. "I know you have no reason to trust me. And to be honest, even though you are my brother's witch, I cannot trust you either. But let me present to you this peace offering. My brother has various plans of reuniting our family and thinks he will need you at his side to accomplish them. Once we are all awoken and safe, however, I don't believe he will see the use of you among us. He might release you from your contract. I will speak to him about it."

Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't know if she should believe Elijah. He wasn't the best indicator of Klaus' character, but she let herself hope.

"This old magic has become obsolete anyway," he continued, looking out the window at the starless sky. "It's not right...to possess, is it? But it's so very enticing."

He turned to look at her and when their eyes met, she saw again the glint of possession from before. It was nothing like his brother's, but it was still there. He was still a vampire and an Original. They all had a craving for power in their blood.

"Well, I should let you sleep," he said, startling her from her thoughts. She followed him to the door, but before she closed it behind him, he said, in a low voice:

"I hope your stay with us will be...uneventful, for your sake."

* * *

_So much for uneventful_, Bonnie thought with chagrin as the very next day, she spied from the top of the staircase two beautiful young women enter the house, dressed in very bold attires. They seemed to be walking in a straight line and their movements were mechanic.

_Compelled_, Bonnie instantly realized. _Why__ does everyone have to be compelled?_

There was a general hum around the house. The cooks were working and the servants were busy in the dining room, arranging it for a special occasion.

She was curious to know what was happening, but she didn't want to run into Klaus or Elijah any time soon. She had to go to the hospital, anyway. She had received a message from Caroline. Her dad had been badly injured. She wondered how much longer she'd manage to keep up the ruse with her friends, but now was definitely not a good time to tell them.

She reached the bottom of the staircase when she felt a presence behind her.

Bonnie groaned.

"I _told_ you I don't like that."

"Duly noted. Now, where do you think you're going?"

Bonnie turned to Klaus. "Out."

The hybrid smiled. "Yes, I can see that. One of your insipid friends again? What is it this time, Elena broke a fingernail?"

Bonnie scowled. "Don't you have something better to do than lurk around and ask me questions?"

"You know, this little attitude of yours was charming in the beginning, but it's starting to wear _thin_."

"Well, too bad. You're the one who wanted me to be your witch," she replied, taking a step away from him as he took one step further.

He stared at her for a few moments, debating whether he should punish her for her insolence or commend her for her bravery. Instead, he nodded towards the living room.

"Be back early. We have guests. Pick something nice to wear."

"Wait, guests? Why do I need to wear -"

But he sped past her with a smirk.

Bonnie bit her lip so she wouldn't scream in frustration. This whole arrangement was going to drive her insane and it was only the third day.

* * *

When Bonnie arrived at the hospital, things had already taken a turn for the worse. Caroline's dad had apparently been attacked by a mysterious slasher who was out to get all Council Members. He hadn't managed to kill Bill Forbes because Meredith Fell had fed him vampire blood for previous injuries. This Bonnie all got succinctly out of Matt who was standing outside the ward where Caroline and her dad were currently held.

"They're gonna release him since there's nothing wrong with him...which means he's already transitioning," Matt explained.

"Damn it. Bill Forbes is _not_ going to take this well. He'd never consider being a vampire. And Caroline...she'll be crushed."

"I know. She needs all the support she can get. Elena and I have decided to stay with her tonight. We could use an extra person, Bon."

"Oh, I..."

Under any other circumstances, she would have been the first to propose to stay with Caroline. But now things had changed.

"I'll stay as long as I can...but I have to meet up with my dad later," she offered weakly.

"Your dad? Why?"

"He's...coming back from this big trip and he wants to see me. But I'll – I'll be there somehow, don't worry."

"Bon, are you okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine. It's Care we need to worry about."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all sat outside the sheriff's home, waiting for the Forbes parents to settle things between them. Bonnie held Caroline by the shoulders while Elena rubbed her arm.

"What was it like when you lost your dad, Elena?" the blond vampire asked, her voice cracking with pent-up emotions.

"I...I don't think you need to hear this, Care."

"Please, I think I do."

"Well...it was hell. You saw me. I was a ghost."

"Yeah, but...what hurt the most about it?"

"I guess knowing he wouldn't be there for stuff that only dads can be," the doppelganger confessed.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Maybe your mom can convince him, after all, Care."

"No...no, he's too stubborn. The only thing that would work is forcefeeding him...kinda like what you and Klaus did to me."

Bonnie cringed at the memory. "It's not the right way to do things."

"But you saved my life. I could save dad's too."

"Not against his will, Care. Even if he transitions, it could get ugly. You need his consent," Elena argued.

"Elena's right. We know you want to save him, it's what we would all do, but..."

"What if it was _your_ dad, Bon? Would you let him die like that?"

_My dad isn't here._

"No...I wouldn't."

Caroline wiped a tear from her eye. "Two days ago I was the one dying. Now my dad... Why do these things keep happening to us?"

Bonnie was about to say something about cosmic misfortune, when her phone buzzed.

_Play time is over. Come back to the house. K._

_Give me one more hour. Caroline needs me. B. _

"Bonnie, who are you texting?"

_**I** need you. I thought we'd already dealt with your useless friend. K._

"Um, my dad, he's coming back in town tonight. He wants to see me."

She almost felt bad about how easy it was to lie.

_Half an hour. B._

_**No**. You are my witch, you come when I ask. Remember your mother. K._

Bonnie took a deep breath. He was the most infuriating, selfish, arrogant jerk that ever -

"Bon? What's going on?"

_I am waiting. K._

"I kind of have to go."

Elena doubled up. "What? What do you mean you have to _go_?"

"My dad is asking for me. I think I can get back in a couple of hours," Bonnie said, avoiding her friends' curious glances.

"Can't you tell him you have to be somewhere else? This is important We need you here, Bonnie," Elena insisted.

"Matt's gonna come over soon and I'll be back with him," she promised half-heartedly.

Caroline remained silent, looking down at her hands. But Elena was clearly not done.

"For once, you can tell your dad no."

"That's just the thing; I can't."

"Why not?"

_Because he's a raging asshole?_

"Because he's family."

* * *

Bonnie dumped her purse on the coffee table in the hallway and all but burst into the dining room angrily.

"Okay, I'm here, what the hell is so import-"

She paused.

Around a table laden with silverware and high cuisine sat Klaus, Elijah and the two Salvatore brothers. They were all dressed for a dinner party.

Bonnie gulped.

"_Oh._"

Elijah and Klaus both rose from their seat. Damon and Stefan stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Please, Miss Bennett, join us. We were waiting for you," Elijah said, indicating to the chair next to Klaus.

The hybrid looked impatient, but smiled a cold smile.

"Bonnie, come."

On cue, one of the gorgeous models she had seen that morning pulled her chair for her and placed a steaming dish on her plate.

Out of the many insane situations she had been in her life so far, this topped the list. She sat down warily. She felt like a sardine, trapped between Klaus and Elijah. But there was no better seat at that table. You either had to sit with the Originals or face the outrage of the Salvatores.

Klaus seemed to be eyeing her outfit with disapproval. She was wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt combo and he had obviously expected something more presentable.

_Well, good. Let him stew. _

The more pressing issue was the accusing looks she got from the other pair of brothers.

"So, it's true," Damon said, breaking the silence. "She's one of yours now."

_One of yours?! Excuse you, Damon! _she thought, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Stefan spoke up. "Why is Bonnie Bennett sitting here with you two?"

Klaus slipped a hand over the back of her chair.

"Isn't it obvious? Your witch has made a change of brothers. Well...to be quite specific, she has pledged herself to _me_."

Bonnie pulled her chair further away from him.

"Can you all stop talking like I'm not here? I can speak for myself," she snapped.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged a look.

"Please do, Miss Bennett," Elijah convened. "I'm sure we are all ears. But you cannot deny my brother's words, can you?"

Damon and Stefan were both looking at her expectantly.

Bonnie felt a lump in her throat, but she quickly swallowed and found her voice again.

"No, I can't."


End file.
